Violencia cotidiana
by Rivannnameless
Summary: Porque la violencia era algo que siempre les uniria.Aunque algunas veces podia romperse. Ligeras insinuaciones shounen-ai de Shizaya.


_Algo hecho en momentos de mi aburrimiento. Me medio base en un video para hacerlo. Si quieren el video es este http:/ /www. youtube .com / watch?v=XRpSbNjALJ0 solo quiten los espacios y lo veran. Me gusta la pareja,y ademas,en la seccion española hay bastante pocos fics. Asi que dejo yo uno más. Durarara no me pertenecese. Shizuo tampoco me pertenece...solo vive conmigo. Izaya es propiedad de Shizuo,y aunque no vive conmigo me deja que le grabe haciendo porno*Smile*_

_Bueno,sin más dejo las aclaraciones del texto y el fic._

**-dialogo-**

_-pasado-_

_**-dialogo pasado-**_

_Uno,los titulos no son lo mio. Dos,en este fic ahi poca conversacion. Que disfruten_

_Contiene ligero shounen-ai. Si no les gusta no miren_

_

* * *

_

_**Violencia cotidiana**_

En un callejon un hombre rubio lleno de sangre estaba fumando,a su alrededor habia varias personas inconcientes y algun que otro objeto roto. Quitandose el cigarro de la boca miro un momento al frente y lo tiro al suelo y apagandolo.

En Ikebukuro volvian a oirse golpes. Por lo que parecia el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro ya estaba otra vez peleando. Salvo aquellos que le habian atacado el resto de la gente huia atemorizada del lugar. Tras el circulo de hombres que le habian rodeado logro ver una silueta. Alli parado mirandole habia otro hombre,este llevaba un abrigo puesto y destacaba en su cara el destello carmesi de sus ojos.

Izaya llevo dos dedos a su frente y con una fingida cara seria dijo algo que aunque sin duda era audible no parecio llegar a su destinatario. Con una sonrisa en sus labios Izaya miro como Shizuo paraba un momento de pelear para mirarle para momentos despues gritar su nombre,ira contenida lanzada en un pequeño nombre. Olvidandose por un momento de aquellos contra los que luchaba se dirigio a una maquina de refresco y tras arrancarla se la arrojo al informante que tras mirarle por ultima vez desaparecio de la trayectoria de la maquina y de la vista de Shizuo,él cual se quedo mirando como se iba,viendo el abrigo ondear por la carrera del otro.

"**Si quieres llorar y no puedes,entonces sonrie"**

Su seria cara se torno en una ligera sonrisa,nuevamente aquella rata se habia escapado como hacia siempre.

En la oficina Izaya tomaba café mientras miraba el ordenador. Correos de nuevos trabajos,correos sin importancia. Pero vio uno que le hizo dejar de sonreir,dejando la taza en la mesa salio de la oficina. Habia nuevo trabajo que hacer.

Llego a un edificio de apartamentos abandonados tras acorralar a un joven. Este gritaba que no habia hecho nada,que era inocente,juro que jamas les traicionaria. Izaya solo se agacho a su lado, puso una mano en su hombro y le susurro al oido algo que quedaria entre ellos. De un tajo limpio y rapido con su navaja le arrebato la vida a aquel chico.

Tras el trabajo volvio a Ikebukuro,siempre volvia alli,se dirigio a un edificio y subiendo a la azotea se apoyo en la barandilla dejando pasar el tiempo,sabiendo quien acabaria apareciendo para matarle,o eso decia él,no le terminaba de creer. Al oir ruidos en la calle miro hacia abajo,acababa de llegar esa persona.

Abajo un hombre fue golpeado por Shizuo cayendo inconciente al suelo. Izaya sonrio,su nemesis siempre seria tan violenta. Pero su cara cambio a una de sorpresa cuando abajo vio como Shizuo le miraba sonriente. No sabia como llamar a aquello que sintio al cruzar miradas con él. Se llevo una mano a la cara y comenzo a reir con su peculiar risa hasta que de pronto oyo un fuerte golpe.

Shizuo habia roto la cerradura de la puerta de una patada. Tras abrir la puerta del todo con la mano salio al exterior. Izaya se separo de la barandilla ligeramente,la accion estaba por empezar.

Shizuo lanzo un puñetazo donde estaba Izaya destrozando la barandilla en este punto pues Izaya, de un salto, le habia esquivado y se habia subido a esta comenzando a andar por ella con los brazos extendidos,haciendo equlibrio.

Tras andar un poco giro la cabeza mirandole,sonriendo. Se termino de girar,dejando el vacio a su espalda.

"**Nee,Shizu-chan.¿Que haras ahora"**

Shizuo giro un poco la cabeza para mirarle,aun sin quitar el puño de la destrozada barandilla.

"**¿A qué te refieres,rata?"**

En ese momento Izaya sonrio,y tras mirarle simplemente se dejo caer hacia atrás. Algo en Shizuo le hizo correr hacia Izaya,extendiendo su brazo para capturarle,para evitar que cayera al vacio...

_Desde que era pequeño todo habia sido violencia,hiciera lo que hiciera siempre terminaba dañandose él y dañando a quienes le importaban. Siempre quedandose solo porque los demas huian de él,solo teniendo a su hermano. Siempre fue asi,incluso cuando llego a la academia seguia siendo asi,nadie se atrevia a cambiarlo._

"_**Encantado de conocerte,mi nombre es Orihara Izaya. ¿Y tu?"**_

_En un pasillo un joven de ojos rojos y pelo negro paro frente a él,tendiendole la mano con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se quedo parado viendo su mano,aunque en su interior estaba sorprendido por fuera solo le miraba con una cara que ligeramente mostraba aquella sorpresa. Mientras en la mente del futuro informante se formo la idea de que ese rubio que habia frente a él solo era bueno con las palabras. Le ayudaria a cambiar eso,por alguna razon que no llegaba a entender sintio que le ayudaria con eso. Tras unos momentos de mirarse Shizuo paso a su lado,sin estrecharle la mano,con la cabeza baja. Y un pensamiento más recorrio la mente de Izaya,que ese joven de ojos dorados era de los que se avergonzaban. Mirando a su espalda con una mueca en los labios sabia que sus destinos estaban unidos._

_Un tiempo despues de aquel encuentro una pandilla ataco a Shizuo,este se defendio haciendo uso de la violencia. Tras librarse de ellos miro a su alrededor,viendo el destrozo. Un joven vestido de negro le miraba desde la ultima planta de la academia. Cuando vio que el otro le habia visto se giro para irse,mirandole sonriente. Shizuo solo le miro,preguntandose desde cuando habia estado ahi Izaya. Apreto el puño y en su mente penso que llegaria el dia en que le mataria..._

_¿o tal ves no?_

Y ahora estaba ahi,mirando hacia abajo con el brazo estirado en un intento de atrapar al otro. Él otro conocia el edificio,todo estaba calculado para ver la reaccion de Shizuo. Tras caer en una escalera de incendios se levanto metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia arriba,analizando su reaccion. Shizuo habia apoyado ambas manos en la barandilla,ocultaba en su rostro que habia estado a punto de llorar por la muerte del otro. Izaya se sorprendio,aunque intento que su cara no mostrara nada,no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa al ver al otro al borde de las lagrimas,sonriendole,aliviado de verle vivo y saber que le veria más.

¿Era aquello amor acaso? Solo el tiempo lo diria. Mientras tanto no borraria de su mente aquella cara,al igual que Shizuo ocultaria siempre todo diciendo que le mataria. Ocultarian todo tras aquella mascara de violencia,aun sabiendo que aquello solo era falso. Porque asi eran ellos y nunca cambiarian.

* * *

_Dedicado a mi preciosa Izaya~~_

_Si les ha gustado se agradecen las reviews_


End file.
